Fifth Year What Ifs
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Exactly as the title says.
1. Fudge's Attempted Murder

**AN: I hope you like this and feel free to continue it if you wish just PM me or say so in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore," she said, with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had ordered an attack on this boy!"**

**She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.**

**A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.**

"**If it is true that the Dementors are taking orders only from the Ministry of Magic, and it is also true that two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin a week ago, then it follows logically that somebody at the Ministry might have ordered the attacks," said Dumbledore politely. "Of course, these particular Dementors may have been outside Ministry control -"**

"**There are no Dementors outside Ministry control!" snapped Fudge, who had turned brick red. **

Harry Pov

Suddenly a light went off in his head, "Minister can you repeat that last sentence?"

Fudge sneered condescendingly at Harry, "I would be glad to since you suddenly seem incapable of basic english at the moment Mr. Potter. I said 'There are no Dementors outside Ministry control.' Did you understand it that time. Are you now caught up with the rest of us."

Harry ignored the insults. Fudge just couldn't compare to the acerbic tongue on one Severus Snape. Keeping his face blank so as not have Fudge second guess himself. Harry started his own defense, "Would you swear by that statement Minister?"

Fudge was now turning a puce color and Dumbledore was now staring at him curiously. "Of course I would swear by it. Are you calling me a liar, boy?"

"Not in the least Minister. How long would you say the Ministry has had complete control over the dementors since the end of the last war?" Harry questioned voice and face expressionless.

"For the last twelve years. Does that answer your question? Using this trial to do your homework instead researching it yourself, are you?" Fudge seemed oblivious to the murmurs of surprise at Fudge's hostile behavior to a child.

Harry merely smiled and turned his attention to Madam Bones, "Ma'am your head of Law enforcement correct?" Getting a nod Harry smirked inwardly. "Madam Bones, By Minister Fudge's own testimony I would like to press three attempted murder charges against him dating back to my third year at Hogwarts. Then I would like to present that as my evidence that it is very likely for him to have sent Dementors after me this summer."

"What crock is this? Name one reason why I shouldn't charge you for slander and wasting this court's time?!" Fudge roared. Dumbledore was staring at him with a proud glint in his twinkling eyes.

"Silence! Minister Fudge if you can't show respect to this court room and act like an adult then I will have you thrown out and fined for contempt. Now Mr. Potter would you please explain these allegations to the court?" Amelia spoke her voice now dangerous.

"Of course," Harry nodded, "In my third year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. The Minister against all protests sent Dementors to a school full of children to guard them. On the train ride to the school he had the train stopped and sent them in. I would also like to state he sent no aurors or anything with them. The dementors entered my carriage and attempted to give me the kiss. Professor Lupin was able to drive it off and went down the train to handle similar situations. By the Minister's own word that was attempted murder number one.

The second time I was a hundred fifty feet in the air when the dementors swarmed the pitch and specifically me. I was knocked off my broom and barely escaped instant death by the headmasters quick wand work. The headmaster ordered the removal of the dementors and the Minister complied.

The third and worst time was at the end of the year. Sirius Black had cornered us and we had made him wandless. Then on the way back to school we were again swarmed by what was reported over a hundred dementors. It attempted to give me and two classmates the kiss. If Professor Lupin had not taught me the Patronus Charm then we all three would be soulless husks right now. Not to mention that the dementors weren't even supposed to be on the ground to begin with. Technically according to the Hogwarts Charter that could have been seen as an act of war. I would also like to state that the court room could question any hogwarts student that is my age group or staff member and up for confirmation. So the real question is Minister Fudge lying when he says that there are no Dementors outside Ministry control or is he a wannabe murder with a very dangerous weapon in his control?"

Harry surreptitiously watched as the members started having back and forth hissed conversations. He inwardly grinned at Fudge's pale face and Madam Bones's furious one.

"I see," Madam Bones hissed out, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

No one in the court could understand the Minister's jumbled stuttered denials. Madam Bones nodded to some aurors and in front of the entire Wizengamot. Madam Bones turned towards Harry an impressed smirk, "Mr. Potter you are hereby released of all charges on the basis that they are false and lack of evidence against you. You will be summoned at a later time though to act as witness to Cornelious Fudge's trial."

Harry was grinning as he left the courtroom. Though that took awhile as it seemed many members wanted to congratulate him on his very well handled defense.


	2. Decree 24

**AN: Hope you like this. If you do I have similar stories on my profile.**

* * *

**"****_All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._****" ** —**The Decree**

* * *

Harry frowned as he read the new decree. Then suddenly he could barely keep himself from smirking. How in the world did they miss that? This would be perfect if he could get enough people to go aong with it. Digging through his bag Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. Quickly he wrote on it and smoothly passed it to Susan Bones. Confused Susan read the note quickly and erupted in giggles. Smirking she passed it to others in Hufflepuff and soon the game had begun.

* * *

Harry smirked as Umbridge came ito view looking positivly furious. She was met with the sight of two fourths of the student body filing out of the Entrance Hall doors. Looking past them she stared bewildered as they all seemed to be heading towards Hogsmead. Quickly her expression quckly became furious again as she questionly roared, "Potter! What is the meaning behind this?! I know your behind this! Why are these students leaving the castle without permission and why have you all skipped going to Lunch in the Great Hall?" Harry looked positively bubbly as he stared at her bug eyes and purple face. "Their doing the only thing they can do. They are going to their families to be homeschooled or to get transfers to another school. Since Hogwarts has essentially been closed as a school by order of the Ministry." "How dare you spread such lies about the Ministry?! I have you this time Potter. You'll be expelled for sure this time," her anger had quickly turned to smugness as she started to imagine the various punishments she could give the child now. The rest of the teachers were about to order the kids back when the Headmaster smiled and held up his hand to quiet them. He had quickly caught on to Harry's plan and was now heading to his floo to further help him. He would reward the boy deeply for this one. He would soon be back into control of his school soon and if this was done right he may even get them to realize the truth of Voldemort's return.

* * *

**Ministry Takes Away Our Children's Education, Tortures Them, and Lies to us All**

** -Matilda Sniket**

_**Just Earlier today I had one of the biggest shocks in my life. What was this sight that nearly had me falling flat on my face you may ask? None other that over fifty students exiting various floos throughout Diagon Alley. Immediately I went to see what had caused like many others. Five students graciously agreed to allow me to interview them. One student was no other than Cho Chang, daughter of Ambassador Kyoya Chang and the girlfriend of the late Cedric Diggory. Another was Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Lord Elric Greengrass and owner of the Greengrass Trading Corporation. Third was Ernie Macmillian, son of Director of St. Mungo's Anastasia Macmillian. Not to mention Neville Longbottom, grandson of the much asteemed Augusta Longbottom and son of war heroes Alice and Frank Longbottom. Last but not least was the boy-who-lived himself Harry Potter ; who gave a magical vow that he would tell the truth through out the entire interview.**_

_**Me: Why is it that all of you are here instead of in class at Hogwarts?**_

_**Cho: Well you see , Hogwarts is incapable of acting like a school right now.**_

_**Me: Would you mind explaining that?**_

_**Ernie: Miss Umbridge has been spouting decrees over there faster than you can say most recent one disbanned anytype of meeting of a group of people that is made up of more than three people. Unless she approves of it. She has since then approved no group except the Slytherin Quidditch Team. So apparently she find Slytherins being able to practice more important than allowing class, use of the library, or even students being able to eat or sleep. We technically can't even walk the halls safely since as soon as a fouth person enters it it becomes a gathering.**_ _**Me: My word. Why hasn't the headmaster or faculty stepped in?**_

_**Daphne: They can't. After the Minister named her High Inquister she had full control of**_ _**Hogwarts. She can have them dismissed and their teaching license revoked. **_

_**Me: How could the Ministry give a woman so clearly unqualified to have such a responsiblity this much power?**_

_**Harry: The same way they could make her the DADA teacher. She failed her DADA OWLS and has prohibited us to even practice the spells in her class. All she does is make us read from a book that was banned by the Education Department for being completely non-factual. Many students are scared that they'll fail their NEWTs and won't get their dream careers. Just before this decree came up many of us were creating a study group for this class. Makes you wonder what caused her to come up with this decree in the first place.**_

_**Me: You seem to have a deep dislike for her. Would you care to tell us about it? **_

_**Harry: I don't mind but I would like to remind the readers that I made a magical vow that I could not lie during this interview. It started on the very first class. She told everyone that Cedric Diggory's death was an accident. Now the diagnostic on Cedric's body proved he was killed by the killing curse and there is absolutely no way that could be likened to an accident. She dishonored Cedric Diggory's death and his parents with that statement. Just to assure everybody. I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my life and magic that I have never cast the killing curse. She then gave me multiple detentions were she forced me to write 'I must not tell lies' with a bloodquill. **_

_**Me: She did what!? That's illegal and constitutes as torture. Why didn't you report her?**_

_**Harry: I've been shown on multiple occasions that it is useless. Not to mention since Minister Fudge approved everything she does at Hogwarts. Not to mention what happened this summer.**_

_**Neville: What happened this summer?**_

_**Harry: I was heading home with my cousin when two dementors attacked us. I cast the Patronus Charm and carried my cousin back. I immediately received a letter from the Ministry telling me that I was expelled and that they would be over soon to snap my wand. Dumbledore then reminded them that they were breaking the law and I was required a hearing like everybody else. I was nearly to Madam Bones office when we found out that Minister Fudge had suddenly changed my hearing into a criminal trail to be held in front of the entire Wizengamet. Minister Fudge was certainly a character. First he decided that even though I was there for underage magic that I should be tried as an adult. Then he tried to keep me from having a defense. Apparently while the Wizengamet had time to try me; they did not have time for me to call witnesses or speak. I must thank Madam Bones for making sure the Minister remembered that I had a right to a fair trial.**_

_**Ernie: How could they do that?**_

_**Daphne: That's twisted. You were essentially declared an adult by them when they tried you as one, but you were there for underage magic.**_

_**Me: How were they able to do this?**_

_**Harry: Same way everybody else is. Since my parents are dead I have no one to truly fight for my rights as a minor. So newspapers are allowed to print libel things about me. I'm actually amazed by all the supposed interviews I've given or quotes I've never said. Since I'm famest people feel that they are entitled to ask me personal questions or touch me inappropriately. Most people wouldn't come to me and say 'Hi I'm ...' No instead they would demand to know what my mother's last words were or what what their killer looked like. Not to mention the time were a group dislocated both my arms tugging me, but I was the one punished for pushing them away. I don't have a guardian that can favor me so to speak, because he has to be unbiased and run a school. **_(Dumbledore is his guardian and everyone knows it)

_**Ernie: I'm sorry Harry. I had no right demanding you to tell me what happened that night. **_

_**Me: Back on topic. The Ministry has taken away your right to an education and the education they did give you was bad. Almost as if they were trying to make the populance weaker and easier to control. May I ask what your plans were.**_ _**Neville: I was going to have myself transferred to Italian Intracies.**_

_**Cho: Homeschooling.**_

_**Ernie: Beuxabatons**_

_**Daphne: Homeschooling**_

_**Harry: I was going to see if what the Ministry and Tournament did cause me to be able to emancipate myself. Then homeschooling.**_

_**Cho: That was pretty much what everyone was going to do.**_

_**Me: Now that we're to the end of the interview can you tell us somethings about last year Mr. Potter?**_

_**Harry: I guess. I thank you for being the first person to genuinely ask me instead of ordering or expecting me to answer. I'll even tell you other things. I was taken to my aunt's house after my parents death. It was against their will since they were vehement magic haters, but I understood Dumbledore's reasons and forgave him. I didn't know of magic until Hagrid knocked down our door and told me I was going to Hogwarts. My first encounter with a magical child was for Draco Malfoy to tell me that my mother didn't deserve to be taught magic let alone have it. On my train ride I met Ronald Weasley who joked with me and patiently explained things people expected me to know. Then Draco Malfoy entered again and insulted Ron for having multiple siblings and my lack of intelligence for talking to someone who wasn't a Malfoy. He then ordered me to serve him then threatened me that I would end up like my parents for refusing him. He then suggested that his acquaintances and him should help themselves to the food I bought. It definitely taught me that magic didn't make bullies not exist. **_

_**Daphne: You actually had a right to report that to Head of house along with his and your family's allies. **_

_**Harry: I learned about that later when I accidently came across a book explaining it that winter. During the year I got on the quidditch team and was nearly hexed off my broom during the first match. Funnily enough it was by the same man that Umbridge said the Ministry approved of for DADA teachers. Later I found out that a magical object was being guarded their and that Quirrel was after it to bring Lord V back. I tried to tell a teacher only to be threatened with expulsion. For those of you that need a reminder. I made a magical vow that makes were I can not lie during this interview.**_

_**Neville: You forgot to mention that you got on the quidditch team saving a piece of property of mine that Malfoy had stolen and was attempting to destroy.**_

_**Harry: Third year Sirius Black escaped. I was attacked three times by out of control dementors. Once on the train ride. Then during a quidditch matchand finally on the way back to school after running into Sirius Black. It was actually my meeting with him that I find most will be interested in. Sirius had the chance to kill me and instead didn't. He told me that he had been the decoy secret keeper and that the real one had been Peter Pettigrew. I was disbelieving at first and asked if this was true why hadn't it come out during his trial. Ends up Sirius never received a trial. Apparently the ministry can throw anybody to the dementors without trials. I guess I should be thankful that I got one at all shouldn't I. I was still untruthing but was willing to hear him out. I thought that it could by me time atleast. Then Snape busted down the door and spoke of all of us receiving the kiss not just Black. He was nearly deranged by what appeared to undultered hatred towards Black and my father.**_ _**I was forced to knock out the professor. I was genuinely afraid he might do something he would regret later in the heat of the moment. Then the most shocking thing happened. Black used the animagus reversal spell on a rat and it turned into Peter Petigrew. Peter admitted to selling my parents out and for framing black for the murder of those thirteen muggles. We told Fudge but he insisted we were confounded despite MedWitch Pomphrey's insistance that we weren't those of you are extremely forgetful. I'll remind you that I took a magical vow that I would tell the truth for this interview.**_ _**I didn't enter or ask someone to enter me. Ends up a thought dead deatheater polyjuiced as Alastor Moody did. Cedric and I decided to take the cup together to have a Hogwarts Victory. Ends up the trophy was a portkey. A deformed looking baby told... it said...h-he ordered Petigrew to kill Cedric. I was tied up and was forced to watch as they did a disgusting ritual and but it into the cauldron. The thing changed into some kind of reptilian man who called himself Lord V. He summoned deatheaters and was going to have them watch as he killed me. He crucio'ed me and then demanded I duel him. I was able to distract him long enough to grab Cedric's body and summon the portkey out of their. Now here I am. For those of you that need extra insurance. I, Harry James Potter, Swear that Everything I've said in this interview is true as I know it."**_

_**I ask you my dedicated and loyal readers. Why would the Minister lie about You-know-whose return? Is he in cahoots? Is he trying to make us weaker? Why is the Ministry torturing children? And why have they so blatantly taking away our children's'education**_


	3. Harry notices the comments

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

elmoryakhan -I hope I this is something you'd appreciate.

Alicewiggles- No I'm not a lawyer(just a crime show junkie) and the reporter is an OC.

JannaKalderash- I'm not really planning sequels for those yet but I may later.

As to the rest of you I hope you love this idea as much as you liked the rest.

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as the prophet reported no mysterious disappearances or deaths. Though he was also worried. Voldemort being quiet could only mean bad things Deciding to read the rest of the paper to calm down. 'Further follow ups on Mrs. Levanders two-headed baby has proved her claims false much like the attention seeker Harry Potter'. Harry froze. Quickly he skimmed the rest of the paper and found similar statements. Jumping off his bed he ran to his trash bin to get all the previous papers. He paled as he read further comments starting two days after he arrived to the Dursleys. He felt so stupid. Here the Ministry was running a subtle smear campaign under his nose for five days and he didn't even notice.

The only time he had ever felt as stupid as this was when he didn't have a clue what the dark mark in the sky was. Hell he was stupid. He had known for sure about Voldemort wanting him dead since the end of his first year. What had he done since then? He hadn't done any extra studying and he took an easy class in his third because he didn't want to make an effort. He was tenth in the year but if he had actually tried he probably could have been in the top five. And lets face it he didn't know a thing about the last war that was practically common knowledge. If only he could stop the Prophet from printing more lies at least others would do a better job at protecting themselves than he had. What if he could? First he would need a disguise.

* * *

**Moody POV**

Moody watched in interest as Potter left the store looking completely different from how he had walked in. He was wearing an auburn wig and base makeup to cover his scar. Not only that his clothes were completely different and were his eyes blue? He had nearly ruined his cover earlier when he had seen Potter getting on a muggle bus destined for London; before he decided he was curious at what Potter had planned. His eyebrow raised as he watched the boy go into Diagon Alley. What was more curious was watching him enter a wizard law office. What really surprised him was seeing the boy take off the wig and makeup during his talk with what looked like Attorney Jack McCoy.

McCoy then sent an assistant out as Potter and him continued to talk. After a while the assistant came back with a reporter he recognized as James Rosen and the owner of the Prophet Michael Munch. He nearly headed into the office wand blazing when he saw the kid point his wand in the reporters direction. He was glad that he hadn't gotten there though when he saw an aura that would come from a magical vow. What in the hell was the kid doing?

Waiting for an hour he rose up in interest as the kid donned his disguise and exited the building and only to frown and cuss in his head as the kid headed towards Gringotts. He would have to trust that the kid didn't do anything dangerous in there as he couldn't see pass the goblin's wards. After three hours he was ready to go to Dumbledore when finally the kid came out the front doors. After what seemed like hours the kid finally stopped shopping and headed home. For the next two hours all the kid seemed to do was read. Finally he saw Vance show up for her shift and he immediately headed to headquarters to report.

Walking through the front door he snorted as he saw the Weasley brats trying to get their ear devices into the meeting room. Sending a spell that made a shrill whistling noise he watched in satisfaction as they clutched their ears. Entering the room he closed the door and did a check of the parameter again. Satisfied he sat in his usual seat and waited for the meeting to start.

Everything quieted as Dumbledore entered the room his wardrobe surprising muted and normal. "Severus, anything to report?"

He grimaces as he looked at the death eater look superior as reported the same thing he had since the Dark Lord's return. Nothing. He didn't know why Dumbledore trusted a man who had raped, tortured, killed and invented potions for the Dark Side. Azkaban was too good for the filth as far as he was concerned.

Dumbledore merely nodded tiredly and turned his attention towards Remus, "Any news with the werewolf community?"

"Most haven't heard from him or any of his followers. Though most don't want anything to do with him or us. Two wolf packs other that Greybacks have been out of communication though," Remus said running his hand through his silver and dirty blonde locks.

Kingsley than stood up looking impassive as usual, "No one has shown interest in my 'search' of Sirius. I haven't so far found a way to get him a trial. No one has shown interest in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. Amelia I believe knows I'm apart of her group. She has been inconspicuously been increasing training and recruits under the guise of debacles in both the World cup and the Tournament. I've been able to do nothing about the guards Azkaban."

"Amelia's plans have probably helped us immensely. Good Job. Mundungus," Dumbledore's voice actually seemed to lose tension as the rest of his body did so.

Mundungus seemed to both straighten and hunch himself further at the attention as he stopped scratching his stomach. Clearing his throat, "There's been an 'ncrease in 'ant for dark objects, books and such. More traffic in Knockturn as well."

He frowned as he looked at the thief. While annoying and cowardly there was a reason the whelp was here as he had just shown. As no one else had anything to report he stood, "I've got something about the Potter boy. He-"

"What could the spoiled little brat done now? Crying that he's not here with his fans. The arrogant little-" Snape sneered seemingly oblivious to the glare I was giving him.

"Severus be quiet. If you can not act like an adult here then I must ask you to leave. You might get away for abusing your power at Hogwarts against Harry, but you will act with a little maturity during these meetings. The only reason you get away with it at Hogwarts is because I need you as a spy, but I don't need you enough to have you waste my time and patience with your little school boy bully act. Am I understood?" Everybody seemed to look at the Headmaster with surprise for his outburst. Many had been getting sick with the Slytherin's rants and arguments and lost their tempers with the bitter man. Snape himself was pale though his eyes stared balefully at the rest of them. Suddenly he got up and stormed out of the room.

Continuing Moody cleared his throat to get over his own surprise, "He went to London and got a disguise. Then he went to Diagon Alley were he had a conversation with Defense Attorney McCoy, Reporter Rosen, and Chief Editor Munch. Afterwords he spent a few hours in Gringotts and shopped a bit before going back to the muggles."

Molly Weasley seemed vexed as she muttered, "What was the boy thinking going into Diagon Alley without an adult? Could have been kidnapped or worse. Why in the world was he talking to a lawyer about that he couldn't have told us so we could handle it. Just a child and doesn't he know how dangerous it could be to talk to the Prophet's people. Especially with what they're printing. And those Goblins! I'll-"

"Since when is the boy been under your guardianship? Last time I checked you have no problem with him being placed with those magic haters." He growled at her. The woman had been getting on his nerves all week. He had been disgusted by the Dursleys neglect and verbal abuse at the boy, but all the woman had done was talk about how she could fatten him up as soon as he was brought here. As if he was mentally deficient and like her food would cure everything.

The woman looked as if she was going to have her argument that she usually used with Black; when Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the both of us, "Molly, I know you care for Harry, but you have no control about how he spends his time. Personally if he's talking to McCoy for what I think he is than I personally have to applaud him for standing up for himself. The boy accommodates others a little too much to be healthy in my opinion. And his affairs with Gringotts is his own as is what he bought. As for everyone who is apart of his guard. Allow him to go about his business but keep a watchful eye on him. If you can help him without drawing attention to yourselves than go ahead."

* * *

For the next month all subtle jokes against Potter had disappeared. Instead articles about Fudge's ill doings started to appear. Information about him taking money from the Aurors division to bribe and spend on frivolous items for himself appeared. Next talked about how he threw a man he knew to be innocent of the petrification of Hogwarts students into Azkaban without a trial of even formal charges. Then how he endangered children with Dementors two years earlier. It was what showed up in the last two articles that got him fired and arrested.

**Sirius Black an Innocent Victim to the Corrupt Wrongdoings of Cornelius Fudge**

**by: James Rosen**

**As many of you remember three issues ago; I mentioned that the Gameskeeper of Hogwarts wasn't the only individual that a great miscarriage of justice had happened against them. In the confusion of 1981 Sirius Black was refused a trial. Many will question the intelligence of this move as it was rumored that Black was You-Know-Who's right hand and could have been a well of knowledge in the battle against the Dark Side. Many of you who don't know. Sirius Black was found in hysterics in the middle of a destroyed street. Surrounded by thirteen dead muggles and the finger of Peter Pettigrew. Witnesses say that Peter shouted out that Black sold out the Potter family and that he was a Death Eater. Black's wand was snapped and he was immediately thrown in cell. **

**Evidence has come to light that might prove Black innocent. Below are portions of the Potter's will that Fudge had sealed for what he said was the safety of the boy-who-lived. These wills name Pettigrew their secret keeper and not Black. What's more is a quick interview with Gringotts revealed that Pettigrew is still alive and has even had funds drawn from his accounts recently with the use of a blood pouch. **

**In the end it was Harry Potter himself that really confirmed it for us. When I asked his opinion about the man rumored to have helped kill his parents he had this to say to us.**

"**In my third year I ran into Sirius Black. The man could have very easily killed me and my friends, but against popular belief he showed absolutely no hatred towards me. Instead he told me a wild story about seeing Pettigrew in his animagus form on a Prophet page Fudge had given him. He was displayed in rat form on the shoulder of my friend Ron Weasley. Then he told me that Pettigrew was the traitor and had faked his death to escape Black from bringing him in. At first I was skeptical until he used the animagus reversal charm and Peter was forced out of hiding. Peter admitted the truth and we were carrying him back to Hogwarts; when we were attacked dementors. We told Fudge the truth including the lack of trial but he ignored us. Personally I hope that my godfather will get a well deserved trial now and justice will finally be served for my parents and myself."**

That article had caused a near revolt and talks of a trial for Sirius Black had started. It was estimated that Sirius might be a free man by mid September. Sirius had nearly went to the Dursleys to give his godson a hug until Remus had talked him out of it. Molly had been angry that Harry had endangered himself for something that they were taking care of. Moody had been relieved to see Dumbledore almost become his old self again at the news. He was wearing his eye searing robes at least. Though it was the next article that had really caused a riot. It was an interview with Potter himself. Potter made a magical vow of truth and then went on to explain the majority of his fourth year. That was all the proof everybody needed for his return. What was better was that way were picking the boy up today and it seemed majority of the members wanted to meet him themselves. The Weasley boy had been going around saying 'Bloody brilliant mate' like a mantra and the Granger girl seemed thrilled that he wasn't cooped up stewing over the Diggory boy's death.

* * *

**Harry POV**

Harry smiled as he passed the fake test at the end of his Ancient Runes book. It seemed he had a knack with runes like the goblins said he would. It was actually kind of nice to have something that connected him to the rest of his family like that. Hopefully he would live up to the family name as a wardsmith. Not only that it was something like he could study outside school and without the Dursley's knowing. He had already made some easy detection stones that would tell him if anyone not related to him entered the house.

-Zing-

Feeling the trigger Harry put on his cloak and carried his broom, wand, and some rune attack crystals he had made. Outside his room he got on his broom and glided over the people who had broken in. Above them he threw a crystal down and watched as it shattered and a stunning spell within it released.

Most were out cold on the floor but three people had gotten shields up. About to throw another he hesitated when the lights went on and he was staring at Remus and Moody. Suspicious he called out, "What was in my pockets when Snape asked me how my head go into Hogsmeid?"

"A bag of sweets, Zonko products, and a map I helped create," Remus called out.

Feeling a bit embarrassed and disappointed with himself Harry lowered his broom and took off his cloak, "I'm sorry I should have checked before I-"

"Nonsense Potter. You did great. You can't do active magic so you compensated quite nicely. Afterward you made yourself as undetectable as you could by getting above us and using your cloak. Nicely done. It's these fools fault for not having CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody cut in.

Remus nodded in agreement with an amused grin, "I gotta say Harry you have quite the fan club back at headquarters. Everybody really loved how you took down Fudge and alerted everybody to the truth before things got to bad for you and Dumbledore. Sirius though is going to break your ribs with how bad he wants to hug you. He honestly believed he was going to die before he would be proven innocent."

Harry laughed though it was more at the fact that Moody was giving the now enervated people a lecture on constant vigilance than it was about the hug he was going to receive from Sirius.

Harry listened as Moody explained the way they were going to get to headquarters and then they were off.

* * *

This will have a sequel eventually.


	4. Harry Interrupts Molly 1

**AN: This is going to start off a series of different versions of this chapter. I don't know about you but I was always shocked that Harry didn't stand up for Sirius. Not to mention I was disgusted by Molly's lack of manners in this book.**

* * *

**Harry, on the other hand‐'**

**'It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!' said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. 'You****-"**

**"****Interesting that you should say that Mrs. Weasley. I mean why would the person my parents wanted to have guardianship over me have any say on what's good for me?" Harry questioned, archly.**

Everyone was staring at him shocked that he had dared to interrupt Molly, while she was now looking both startled and angry. She then seemed to gather herself and spoke, "Harry he has been in Azkaban and not taking care of you. Not to mention your parents probably didn't think they would die so his position as your godfather was more of sweet gesture. He-"

"Mrs. Weasley I never thought I would say this but will you please stop talking. My parents knew very well they could die or they would never have went into hiding in the first place. Second if you ever indicate that Sirius chose to be in Azkaban instead of performing his duty as my parents chosen guardian I'll proudly let myself be expelled to hex you. And don't you ever insult my parents again. They chose him not you or anyone else here. You have no right telling anyone what they would have preferred or what they should have done. Sirius has done his best for me. He sends me a letter every other week asking about my well being and to ask about what kind of person I am. He tells me stories about my parents and grandparents. He tells me things I should have grown up knowing. So as my godfather and the only adult here who truly knows me and really acts as my parent; he definitely has a right to decide what is good for me." Harry spoke furiously.

Molly looked as if she was about to go into a tirade when Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. Arthur looked at him smiling, "He's right Molly. James and Lily chose Sirius to raise and protect him if they ever became unable. While Harry has visited us quite a few times; I really don't know much about him. I don't know if he is interested in dating. I don't know what his hobbies are other than quidditch. I don't even know if he is okay. I know that Ron had a concussion and fractured ribs at the end of his first year and that he had nightmares for a week. I have no clue what condition Harry was in nor do I know if anyone ever bothered to ask if he needed someone to talk to. I only know his state at the end of his second year because he had to explain to Dumbledore. Last year he was forced into a dangerous tournament and watched a friend die. I don't know how he handled it or if he even has. But I do know that Sirius does and that more than proves to me that if anyone has a right to decide what is good for Harry it is Sirius. Not you, not me, and not even Dumbledore. It's about time you respect that Molly."

Molly looked at Arthur confused before suddenly she gave a sad smile and nodded.


End file.
